Kyoukai no Kanata оригинальный саундтрек «Beyond the Melodies»
Kyoukai no Kanata оригинальный саундтрек «Beyond the Melodies» (境界の彼方 オリジナルサウンドトラック 「Beyond the Melodies」) — оригинальный саундтрек от Хикару Нанасэ к аниме «Kyoukai no Kanata». Включает опенинг (Kyoukai no Kanata) и эндинг (Daisy), а также песню из серии «Шокирующий розовый», (Yakusoku no Kizuna), также (Judgement Ja!) и эндинг (Poppy no Kaerimichi) спин-оффа За гранью: Плевать на чувства — я тебя засужу. Треклист Диск 1 # Interlude to a Slightly Unusual Story (少し不思議な物語の開幕, Sukoshi Fushigi na Monogatari no Kaimaku) # 境界の彼方 (TV size) [ Kyoukai no Kanata (TV size)] Performed by Chihara Minori # Literary Club of the Everyday (いつもの文芸部, Itsumo no Bungei Bu) # Literary Club of Everyone (みんなの文芸部, Minna no Bungei Bu) # Literary Club of Slumbers (まどろみの文芸部, Madoromi no Bungei Bu) # Hiroomi Nase is a Watchman (名瀬博臣は見守る男, Nase Hiroomi Ha Mimamoru Otoko) # Conversation Between a Glasses-Lover and a Sister-Lover (メガネ好きと妹好きの語り合い, Megane Zuki to Imouto Zuki no Katariai) # Literary Club of Close Friends (仲良しの文芸部, Nakayoshi no Bungei Bu) # Literary Club of Smiles (微笑みの文芸部, Hohoemi no Bungei Bu) # Literary Club in High-Spirits (ノリノリの文芸部, Norinori no Bungei Bu) # Inside Akihito's Mind (秋人の胸中, Akihito no Kyouchuu) # Hearing Turbulent Footsteps (不穏の足音が聞こえる, Fuon no Ashioto Ga Kikoeru) # Past that Must be Overcome (乗り越えるべき過去, Norikoeru Beki Kako) # Youmu and Spirit World Warriors (妖夢と異界士, Youmu To Ikaishi) # Spirit World Warrior's Battle (異界士の戦い, Ikaishi no Tatakai) # Shindou Photo Studio (新堂写真館, Shindou Shashinkan) # Unpleasant Glasses Lover (不愉快なメガネ好き, Fuyukai na Megane-Zuki) # Yayoi Kanbara, Spirit World Warrior (神原弥生という異界士, Kanbara Yayoi Toiu Ikaishi) # Shizuku Ninomiya's Moment of Glory (二ノ宮雫の栄光, Ninomiya Shizuku no Eikou) # "It's Unpleasant" Isn't Unpleasant (不愉快ですは不愉快じゃない, Fuyukai Desu wa Fuyukai Ja Nai) # The Man Named Miroku Fuijma (藤真弥勒という男, Fujima Miroku Toiu Otoko) # Creeping Hollow Shadow (忍び寄る虚ろな影, Shinobiyoru Utsuru Na Kage) # Hollow Shadow's Menace (虚ろな影の脅威, Utsuro Na Kage no Kyoui) # Undesired Battle (望まぬ戦い, Nozomanu Tatakai) # Akihito, Turned into a Youmu (妖夢化する秋人, Youmu Ka Suru Akihito) # Resolving Battle (覚悟の戦い, Kakugo no Tatakai) Диск 2 # Unbounded Heart (ほどけていく心, Hodoketeiku Kokoro) # Nase Clan (名瀬家, Nase-ke) # In the Depths of One's Mind (脳の奥底で, Nou no Okusoko De) # Deepest Part of One's Heart (心の階層深く, Kokoro no Kaisou Fukaku) # Days of Support (支えだった日々, Sasae Datta Hibi) # Snowy World (雪の世界, Yuki no Sekai) # Incomplete World (足りない世界, Tarinai Sekai) # It's Not Unpleasant (不愉快じゃないです, Fuyukai Ja Nai Desu) # Grand Conclusive Battle (壮絶極まる戦闘, Souzetsu Kiwamaru Sentou) # Settlement with Oneself (自分との決着, Jibun To no Kecchaku) # Crumbling Beloved One (崩れゆく愛しい人, Kuzureyuku Itoshii Hito) # Still the World Goes On (それでも世界は続く, Soredemo Sekai wa Tsuzuku) # Daisy (TV size) Performed by STEREO DIVE FOUNDATION # Is it Funny? Is it Funny? (滑稽かな滑稽かな, Kokkei Kana Kokkei Kana) # Stinky Youmu (くっさい妖夢, Kussai Youmu) # Lovely Days (愛らしき日々, Ai Rashiki Hibi) # A Meeting for Victory's Sake (勝つための会議だ, Katsu Tame no Kaigi Da) # We Made it! (僕たちはやりきったんだ, Bokutachi wa Yarikittanda) # 約束の絆 (Yakusoku no Kizuna) Performed by Risa Taneda, Chihara Minori, & Yuri Yamaoka # Judgmentじゃ！(Judgement Ja!) Performed by Risa Taneda, Chihara Minori, Yuri Yamaoka, & Moe Toyota # ポピーの帰り道 (Poppy no Kaerimichi) Performed by Yuri Yamaoka Категория:Музыка